


Happy Again

by Susanoosama01



Series: Midam & Baby Archangels [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, deaged archangels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanoosama01/pseuds/Susanoosama01
Summary: “Halo are you sure they don’t have their powers?! Because this isn’t crying! They are using angel voices! My ears will start bleeding!”
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Midam & Baby Archangels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Happy Again

For a family that fought each other, ran away from each other and separately did what they individually wanted for millenia, these three became true masters of synchronous crying a little too fast. The conductor of the choir today is Gabriel. Whenever it’s silent for more than ten minutes, Gabriel immediately opens his mouth, tries wailing in each separate tone and pitch he can force his throat to make, then chooses one for Raphael and Lucifer to immediately copy of course. 

Adam picks up the monkey plushie for the ninth time and hands it to Lucifer who waits a total of one millisecond before throwing it once again and raising his voice a bit. The other two don’t hesitate to do the exact same. Adam lets out a groan and falls back to lie on the carpet where he was sitting next to the playpen. “Halo are you sure they don’t have their powers?! Because  _ this _ isn’t crying! They are using angel voices! My ears will start bleeding!” He shouts to be heard over the babies even though he doesn’t really need to with his angel. 

Michael walks into the living room right then with three bamboo baby bowls and three bottles floating around him. “You are clearly exaggerating, Adam. They are just hungry. Trust me they were much worse back in Heaven.” He bends down to pick up Lucifer who started raising his arms at big bro the moment he saw Michael in one arm and Raphael who looks most tired and miserable. Adam pulls himself up as well, carrying Gabriel to his respective highchair. 

The babies calm down slowly once they are given their milk. Adam has to help Raphael hold the bottle because the little archangel indeed is tired from all the crying. Meanwhile, Michael starts spoon feeding the veggie mash to Gabriel because the baby turns his half finished bottle into a toy, rolling it on the highchair platter in front of him approximately three minutes of drinking later. Adam laughs when Lucifer's own bottle ends up thrown at Michael’s head in twenty seconds. Honestly, he is surprised the baby was able to wait that long. “You had it coming, angel. Haven’t you learned yet? You’re not allowed near any baby other than Lucifer unless you are also holding him.”

This time, Michael is the one sighing as he switches to Lucifer’s bowl. Adam laughs again, holds up Lucifer’s bottle for Michael to disinfect with a bit of grace then helps Raphael finish his meal. Gabriel is left to his own devices for the moment because they have both learned to recognize that cunning look in the baby’s eyes. Right now, the little one seems to enjoy playing with his bottle on his own but a trick is certainly being planned to put into action. “I agree. It’s better to feed these two at least before we have to battle Gabriel. Especially as he seems suspiciously nice right now. He  _ will _ pull something, Adam.” 

Half an hour later, Raphael is back in the playpen and drowsily playing with large blocks on his own. A nap will soon take over, it seems. Lucifer was supposed to be with his brother but since Michael is his favorite snuggle toy, the little archangel is now strapped against his big brother’s chest with his carrier and calmly sucking on a pacifier for the moment. “Ready for war?” Adam winks at Michael who in turn smiles at him. 

“I am a soldier, Adam.” 

With that, they commence.

First attack is Gabriel’s baby bottle not thrown at their heads like Lucifer’s but had its nipple somehow loosened after minutes of careful work of tiny hands while Gabriel was left unsupervised. Whatever milk the bottle had ends up covering the entirety of their clothes and the highchair in splotches. Michael barely manages to cover Lucifer. Then Gabriel starts screaming and shaking the highchair platter with his fists. The bowl drops from the edge right into Adam’s waiting hands thankfully. That seems to anger the little archangel. He raises his hands to tug at his bib, trying to get it over his head thus spills its contents over himself. Adam sighs, his shoulders sinking. Michael tries to fix the bib with one hand as he pats Lucifer’s back with the other because he too is mimicking Gabriel for attention. 

Adam wonders if they should just give up. “Mike maybe we should let him play with Raphael. He will cry when he gets hungry. This isn’t working.” Michael draws back to give his youngest brother space to breathe and calm down. 

“We can’t, Adam. Gabriel didn’t eat much in the morning too. We have to feed him at least a little. A few sips of milk and four spoons of vegetables won’t do.” They look at each other in desperation. 

In the end Adam plops down next to the playpen, leaving Michael to try to feed Gabriel on his own. He has already given up. Instead, he focuses on Raphael. They build a tower together and play a dozen rounds of peek-a-boo with Adam hiding behind their tower. The archangel smiles paying no mind to his wailing brothers. He even giggles a little and the feeling of accomplishment lifts Adam’s spirits too. Raphael is usually silent, not crying that much but not laughing as well. He is disinterested usually. Maybe it’s undivided attention that helps him. Maybe he needs someone just playing and talking to him alone. Maybe Adam will take him to the grocery store the next time he goes and stop at a park to look at the trees and animals. Surely Michael can look after two six-months-olds on his own for a couple hours. 

“Adam I think a bath is in order. Gabriel finished his bowl but he probably only ate half.” Michael turns to him, empty bowl in hand and a once again calm Lucifer over his chest. Gabriel starts laughing to himself playing with the spilled mash on his highchair, probably feeling great that he thoroughly tortured his big bro as he likes. 

Adam shakes his head in fear. “The last bath-time two days ago ended bloody, Halo. Can’t we just wipe them for now and wait until they are tired in the evening? We will turn up the thermostat by a few degrees so they don’t get cold.  _ Please. _ ” Adam even presses his palms together and throws his best pleading look. 

Before Michael has a chance to answer, a new voice in the house speaks up.

“You should pray only to me, human now that I am your new God.” The woman just walks over, passes by the playpen and gracefully sits herself on the sofa beside Adam. “And hello nephew. I decided it was about time I check up on you since it has been half a year with your brothers now. Good job by the way. They seem very healthy and expressive. I am hoping you are aware you should raise them right this time around.” 

For a few seconds, neither Michael or Adam can react. 

Then Amara leans down to pick up Raphael and starts to play with him as if nothing happened. Michael cleans up Gabriel’s mess with his grace then slowly places Lucifer in the large crib next to the sofa as the archangel fell asleep a few minutes ago. Next is Gabriel who isn’t really sleeping yet but is having a hard time keeping his head up and constantly rubbing his eyes with his fists. Maybe because he feels the power their new guest wields, the small trickster behaves himself and goes to sleep next to his brother. The last to drift is Raphael. Adam awkwardly clears his throat and stands. Amara easily hands her nephew to the human. 

When the young archangels are all in their crib, Amara finally looks at Michael. 

“It was my way of amending the past. You four- I have always had a soft spot for all of you. That’s why my own brother sent you and your brothers to fight and trap me. He knew I could never harm you. Especially Lucifer. I admit I felt closest to him. He was the one to resemble me the most among you four while also bearing your father’s light in its best form. The day he created Lucifer, I knew the little one’s fate would be opposite of his fresh grace. It’s why I wanted to look out for him, why he was the one who had to deliver the last blow. Always, I found myself thinking back to those days where I was locked up. Once I realized there was no making peace with my brother, once I knew I couldn’t save him, I promised myself to at least save my nephews. I decided you all deserved a fresh beginning. I was going to also make you younger but thought better of it. You would be happier looking after your brothers with the one you love. I hope I wasn’t wrong.” 

His aunt overwhelmes Michael easily. Adam decides to stay by the crib and not interrupt their moment. He will thank Amara later. 

The following hours consist of Michael and Amara just talking to each other as Adam prepares the next meal in the kitchen before the babies wake up and does all the other chores. Even though he wants to know how Michael is doing, he knows alone time is something they need. 

“Amara went back to Heaven.” Michael enters their bedroom not long after Adam. The human raises his head from his books on the bed then sits up slowly. “-She said she would like to visit more from now on. I accepted. Adam… I think my family will be happier from now on. I- I can’t believe it. I thought I was used to having my brothers back but Amara just made me remember how this is all a miracle. Is this- My father is- Adam I know what he did. I know he never loved me. But he was my father. I was his son. I had no one else other than him and my brothers but even they came long after he created me. For millennia, it was only the two of us as he didn’t let Amara see me. I still- I miss him. I know he wronged me and I don’t think I can forgive that but… Am I even making any sense?” 

Adam pulls Michael into the most gentle hug he can manage. 

“Of course you are. This isn’t easy, Michael. Not at all and certainly not for you. Listen, I never had a dad. John Winchester was never there for me and mom. I am angry at him. I can’t be his son even if he was back but it doesn’t mean I don’t think about the past. I think about having a dad and growing up normal sometimes. I think about having a mom who didn’t have to slave herself in graveyard shifts to feed me, who didn’t always have to be out of the house, who could make it to my parent-teacher meetings and school plays. I think about a dad who was there the day I became an eagle scout. And it hurts. It still hurts. I wouldn’t exchange you and the life we have now for anything. But it hurts. I- Before, I thought I would never have a successful relationship because I never had a dad and I didn’t see much of my mom. It doesn’t mean I want John. But somewhere, I want him. I want what he represents. I want a dad while also knowing I won’t get my childhood back and a dad will be pretty useless now. So maybe you are feeling something close. Let yourself feel and know that these thoughts and feelings are all valid and okay. Together, we will learn to live with them.”

The archangel wraps his own arms around Adam’s shoulders. “Will we always be together and this close?”

Adam smiles and summons all the sincerity in him to his voice. 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 yay!!! I always wanted Amara to be God and end up happy.


End file.
